mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgi Karakhanyan vs. Lance Palmer
The fight was for the inaugaral WSOF featherweight title. Lance Palmer replaced Rick Glenn. The Fight The first round began. Palmer blocked a hard high kick. He came out southpaw. "That's a big leg coming at you." Palmer landed an inside kick and a body kick. He blocked another hard high kick there. 4:15. Bas thinks he should go to the body. 4:00. Karakhanyan checked an inside kick. Palmer landed a body kick. Georgi landed a jab. Palmer blocked a high kick. 3:35. Palmer blocked a spinning wheel kick. Palmer got a double, nope denied. 3:15. Nice exchange. Georgi landed a right. 3:00. Georgi defended a double stuffing it beautifully nice sprawl. Georgi missed a left and then a spinning wheel kick. Karakhanyan looks calm. 2:35. Palmer landed a straight left. And another. The right thumb went in the eye. "No no no no no, please do not let this be the end," Bas said uneasily. The doctor took a look. Covered the right eye and made sure Georgi could see out of the left. He blinked it. The eye was bleeding. Georgi rubbed it. Palmer watched uneasily from a neutral corner. Karakhanyan said he was ready after the doctor said he could be. "Georgi.. you got time." He kept blinking and winking the eye. Rubbed at it. He said he was ready. They continued touching gloves. 2:15. Georgi blocked a high kick and landed a blocked one. Palmer landed a left, he reminds me of like an Ellenberger-Rory mix. Palmer landed a left. Georgi landed a leg kick and blocked a high kick, stuffed a single. Georgi landed a leg kick and a body kick. 1:35. Georgi missed a wicked spinning wheel kick. 1:15. Georgi blocked a high kick. 1:00 as Palmer landed a left. He landed an inside kick. Nice slip from Palmer. He has good movement, blocked a hard high kick. 35. Georgi landed a body kick and ate a left hook and another, landed a counter right. Georgi landed a body kick. 15 as Palmer blocked a high kick. Georgi landed a leg kick. Georgi landed a leg kick, the first round ended, 10-9 Palmer. The second round began and they touched gloves. Palmer blocked a high kick. Georgi landed a leg kick and a left. 4:35. Palmer ate an eyepoke that time, in the right eye I think. Nope it's his left eye there. They continued touching gloves. Georgi landed a leg kick. 4:15. Palmer landed a combo and blocked a hard high kick. Georgi stuffed a double going for an armbar. Palmer turned to guard nicely. 4:00. Georgi went for a tight armbar. Palmer slammed out and landed a left. 3:35. Palmer's Team Alpha Male? Didn't know. Georgi landed a right and a right elbow, ate two lefts. "Posture and come down with something!" 3:15. Palmer landed a left and a left elbow. 3:00. Georgi landed three or four right hammerfists. Georgi went for a leglock, a heelhook. Palmer escaped landing a left on the way up. Applause. 2:35. Palmer blocked a high kick. 2:15. Palmer landed a blocked high kick eating a leg kick. 2:00. Karakhanyan ate a left landing one and a big right. Palmer got a niiice double to half-guard. 1:35. Georgi regained guard. Palmer landed a left. 1:15. Georgi landed three lefts. 1:00. Palmer landed a good left. He passed to half-guard. Georgi regained guard. He landed two rights. 35. Palmer landed a big left elbow. 15. Georgi landed two left elbows, ate one. The second round ended, 10-9 Palmer. The third round began. Georgi landed an inside kick. And another. And a leg kick. 4:35. Bas has it a round apiece, probably first for Georgi. Georgi blocked a high kick landing a leg kick. 4:15 as Palmer landed a left and blocked a hard high kick. 4:00. Palmer blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. 3:35. Georgi blocked a high kick and landed a blocked spinning wheel kick. 3:15 as Palmer caught a kick trying a single, kicked the leg twice trying to trip, lost it, landed a blocked high kick, swung and landed a big left. He landed one. 3:00. Georgi landed a leg kick. 2:35 remaining. Palmer dropped Georgi with a body kick as Georgi kicked and had the back with both hooks as Georgi stood. 2:15. 2:00. Georgi never stops rolling into him. Palmer doing the same though on the back rolling away. 1:35. Palmer turned on top in a scramble to side control. 1:15 remaining. He got the back again, no hooks. 1:00. He got both hooks. Georgi landing rights over the shoulder. "Keep going, you're hurting him buddy." 35 as Palmer turned on top. Georgi got a half butterfly. He locked up a guillotine pulling guard, turned on top with it and Palmer tapped. Palmer was visibly devastated.